


Burning Ember

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Game of Thrones Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Queen Daenerys, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: A collection of one shots with our beloved Khaleesi. Ranging from angst to fluff to everything in between.





	1. Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys Targaryen x Reader: Daenerys and R mourn the loss of a loved one before heading towards King's Landing.

The moonlight glows, softly, around you.

Illuminating everything it touches within its soft, silvery, glow. The wind whistling a low melody across the sky. Seemingly singing to the stars that shone above you. You could feel the sense of peace and tranquility starting to grow within you. The feeling of being connected to the heavens, that lay so out of reach of others, making your heart sing with the song of the winds.

  
You turn your gaze from the moon and towards Rhaegal when he moves. Watching, with a soft smile, as he let's out a soft trill that resonates through the air. His green scales glowing like precious gems underneath the moon. A sight that causes your breath to catch. Remembering all the times before when you flew through the night sky. However, you know, that if you turned your head he wouldn't be there by your side. His sparkling eyes staring at you with barely concealed joy.

You close your eyes and allow the heavy feeling in your heart to take precedence. There was only one reason why you were up here. Only one reason why your heart didn't beat as freely as it normally does when in the sky. Only one reason why you could feel tears start to, finally, appear in your eyes.

Viserion, your precious son.

The gentlest of all your children and the youngest.

The one that always looked towards you for guidance.

The one that always snuggled into you when he didn't want to be alone.

The one whose soft trill held all the love in the world.

The one who was taken from you too soon.

The one who fell from the sky before you could stop it.

The one whose light burned so brightly in the world that it was taken out. Snuffed out leaving the world darker without its presence.

You could feel your tears start to fall down your face. Remembering, with great detail, the moment he was taken.

  
Remembering the sound of his cry as he fell.

Remembering the blood staining everything it touched.

Remembering the desperation you had felt as you dove to catch him. Trying with all your might to save him. Watching as his sparkling gold eyes faded away, like a dying star.

Remembering the despair that overtook your being as he sunk beneath the surface of the ice. The pain that had overpowered you as you flew back towards the south. The look in Dany's eyes when you finally touched down. The despair that was hidden within her gaze. The tears building in her eyes that, you knew, she would never let fall in public. Your own already falling, freely, from your eyes as Rhaegal nuzzled into you. The despair clearly shown in his bronze eyes.

With a sigh you wrench your mind away from those memories. This wasn't a time to reminisce. It was a time to honor Viserion's memory. To honor how special he was. To show the world that even though he was gone he would _never_ be forgotten. That your heart still sings with the memory of his love and that you would always cherish it. This was a night for Viserion.

  
Hearing a faint disturbance in the air around you, you turn your head and meet Daenerys's violet gaze. Seeing the pain that was freely being shown causes your heart to lurch, painfully, in your chest. The grief that was like a tether between you both causing your hearts to feel heavy. The weight causing your souls to feel like they have the weight of the world bearing down on them.

The dragons feeling the same, unbreakable, grief let out mournful cries. The cries echoing through the air as if the heavens themselves were screaming their anguish for all to hear. The sound causing even more tears to escape your eyes.

Without a thought you bring your hand to rest on Rhaegal's neck. Hoping that your simple touch could soothe him. Feeling the warmth that always radiated from hin causes another flash of pain to rip through you.

Remembering how cold it was when Viserion was taken. Knowing that not even in death could Viserion be comforted by warmth. That not only did he die alone but he died cold, as well. The fates ripping away that last piece of comfort your son could have. A dragons flame drowned by ice.

Turning your gaze to Dany's you reach out your hand towards her. Feeling her gloved hand clasping yours. The warmth radiating towards you despite the barrier between your skin. You stare into her eyes and allow a smile to spread across your face. Trying to give her strength for what was going to come next.

"Are you ready, Dany?" you ask, softly, your voice resonating through the air.

  
A brief look of adoration flashes across her face. Clearly touched by the concern that was laced within your tone. However, when she spoke it was with that same fire that you've come to love. A fire that burns brighter than the sun. "As ready as I can ever be, my love."

Dipping your head you bring your face, as close as you can, to Rhaegal's. Watching as his bronze eyes turn to you. "Are you ready, Bāne?"

A soft trill is your response and you can feel a sudden peace starting to spread through your body. Turning towards Dany you nod your head. Watching as she situates herself, fully, on Drogon.

  
Turning you prepare yourself too. Gripping Rhaegal's spikes tightly, you roll your shoulders. Glancing back up towards the moon and the twinkling stars you allow a smile to spread across your face.

_This is for you, Vis._

With that thought you and Dany dive towards Westeros. As the dragons let loose their cries of grief for all to hear.

  
The North may remember, but dragons will never forget.

* * *

Feeling the heat of the sun on your back was a welcome change from the harsh winds of the North. However the coming company you were about to be in could be better.

Feeling Rhaegal dip lower on the winds causes you to look down. Seeing the infamous Dragon Pit causes your heart to somersault. Oh how this must feel for Dany. Seeing everything she has strived for so close, yet so far.

Turning your head you can see Daenerys. Her hair glowing like a halo underneath the sun. Her beauty transcending every plain of being. Feeling your gaze on her Daenerys turns to meet your gaze. Her violet eyes shining with love and affection. A look that only you would ever be able to see when it was given openly. A look that you cherish with every passing moment.

"Are you ready, my love?" she asks, softly, as the dragons start to dip in to a dive.

"Always."

Seeing her grin causes one of your own to appear on your face. Feeling your happiness only grow as Rhaegal and Drogon dive, letting loose bone-chilling roars as they went. Announcing for all to hear that they had arrived. If you didn't know any better you would think that they enjoyed being overly dramatic. A thought that causes a small chuckle to escape your lips.

You watch as people step out from underneath their tents to see your arrival. Seeing as some step back in fright when Drogon lands, letting loose a roar that was promising death to anyone who tried to hurt his mothers. Rhaegal echoing it as he, too, lands across from his brother.

You can see Tyrion shaking his head with a grin on his face. Clearly amused by the dragons antics. You could even see Missandei with laughter sparkling in her eyes. Feeling accomplished you climb down from Rhaegal.

The moment your feet touch the ground you move towards Dany. Knowing that she was moving to be by your side as well. Your arms brush together as you walk towards the other's. Perfectly in step with one another and moving with perfect harmony.

You can't help but glance at Dany through your peripheral vision. Seeing the hidden amusement in your eyes causes a jolt of happiness to shoot through you.

Turning your head towards all that were waiting for you. You couldn't help but think that as long as you had Daenerys by your side you would be okay. You could defeat the Night King as long as you stayed together. You would avenge Viserion and all those that had fallen before.

You would stand united.

Unbreakable.


	2. Fallen Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're on Rhaegal when he is shot down.

The crashing of the waves and the whistling of the wind surrounds you. The feeling of absolute freedom enveloping you in its warm embrace. You could feel every minute movement that Rhaegal was making underneath you. Making you feel like you were one with him.

Your smile only grows larger when you hear Drogon’s playful roar from beside you. Turning your head you can see Daenerys’s smiling face from on top of him. Her eyes alight with happiness you haven’t seen in a long time. A sight that causes happiness to run through your body.

You could see Dragonstone from where you were. The great castle ripping through the sky like its namesake. It was a sight that was like a breeze of fresh air. After enduring the horrors of the North seeing it causes your shoulders to loosen. Closing your eyes you allow the wind to soothe you.

A mistake that cost you everything.

Before you could react Rhaegal let loose a cry of pain. His body lurching forward like he had just been hit, and before you could scream another hits him once more. Your eyes widen in horror at the sight before you. Watching, a silent scream escaping your mouth, as another bolt rips through his neck. Blood erupting from his mouth, shining like rubies underneath the sun.

You could hear Daenerys’s scream as you plummet, but you can do nothing but hold on. Rhaegal’s body, once as light as a feather in the air, dropping like steel towards the water below you. There was nothing you could do as his wings failed him as he, desperately, tried to fly. Trying with all his might to protect you, but there was nothing you or he could do.

It was like everything was in slow motion.

You could see Missandei and Grey Worm on the deck of one of the ships below you. Watching with horror written across their faces. Missandei’s eyes already tearing up at the sight.

You could hear Drogon’s roar as he dives towards you. Much like Rhaegal when you had dove towards Viserion. You know that both of these events would end the same. There was nothing anyone could do.

You close your eyes and lean into Rhaegal’s neck. Feeling the life that was quickly fading underneath your cheek. A life that you had raised, that you had watched be born, would now perish with you.

There would be no more late night flights. Feeling the wind across your face.

There would be no playful chirps when he wanted attention. Bronze eyes staring at you with love and affection.

There would be no more cuddle sessions between Drogon and Rhaegal, while Dany was in your arms. The both of you snuggled in between.

There would be no more sense of peace and security.

There would be only nothingness. A fate that you wish you didn’t have to share with your son.

The water was cold against your skin as you hit it. The force ripping you away from Rhaegal. You could barely focus on where you were as you were thrashed around. Your body colliding with the objects hidden beneath the waves. Breaking with each impact until the sea was filled with red.

You tried, desperately, to swim towards the surface but your arms wouldn’t move. You could only look towards it. Watching as the sun refracts against the blue of the sea. Clashing, harshly, against the harshness of the red that your body was producing.

You could feel the darkness starting to take over your mind. Working its cold touch up your spine and chilling you to the bone. You didn’t fight it there was no chance that you would be able to survive this.

You simply close your eyes and allow yourself to be lulled into its cool embrace.

Causing everything to fade to black.

—-

The sudden warmth was like a shock wave hitting your body. You could feel warm sand beneath your body. Causing your body to relax within its hold.

The feeling of warmth and safety seemed to permeate the air around you. Somehow you know that nothing was going to harm you here. That everything was going to be okay.

Opening your eyes you stare at the sky above you. The crystal blue glowing as the suns golden rays streaked across it. Raising yourself up to a sitting position you stare out across the expanse of blue that laid before you.

Understanding was starting to fill your body and you couldn’t help the smile that was growing across your face.

Standing, you dust the sand from your clothes and move towards the water. Feeling the warmth of it beneath your feet. The wind that caressed your body smelled of salt and burning wood. A smell that makes you feel at home.

Closing your eyes, once again, you let your surroundings soothe you. For a moment your heart turns heavy at the thought of no longer being able to see Daenerys again. The thought of not being able to hold her fills you with a sense of longing. However, you know, that she was where she needed to be and you were where you needed to be. A thought that brings a small smile to your face.

Your smile only grows that much more when you feel two warm noses pressing into you. Opening your eyes you gaze into two pairs of sparkling eyes. Bronze and gold glowing underneath the sun.

Viserion and Rhaegal letting loose croons of happiness at seeing you. Nuzzling farther into your open palms. Their warmth surrounding you, filling you with love, and as you gaze out towards the crashing waves you couldn’t help but think. That even if you could no longer be with Daenerys, you would always be waiting for her.

When she returns to you, you would be here.

Waiting.

Just as the moon always returns to the stars.

Your sun would return to you, just as it was always supposed to.


	3. Because, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen x Fem!Reader: Everything you do was for her. Even if it meant that you could no longer be with her.

The heat was sweltering in its intensity.

You could feel sweat starting to bead your brow. However, you did nothing to remove it. You were standing as still as you possibly could. Your only movement was that of your chest. You didn’t dare make any other motion than that.

The area around you was filled with an oppressive silence. The type of silence that seemed to pound against your skull. It was like the moment right before glass hits the ground. You knew what was about to happen but you had no idea how bad the outcome would be.

You watch as Cersei stands above you. Her poison green eyes staring with nothing short of maliciousness. You had never met the woman in person, Daenerys hadn’t allowed you to come to the Dragon Pit meeting. Despite your concern and overall outrage at her decision you hadn’t argued with her. Not when she was so clearly worried about your safety.

_“You are the purest thing in my life, my love. You are like the first ray of sunlight after a raging storm. You are everything that is good in this world, but that woman. That woman who claims herself as queen is toxic. She taints everything she touches, and I refuse to have that happen to you because I love you.”_

Now, standing in front of her, you understood what Daenerys meant. You could see the complete lack of empathy within her gaze. Normally you would associate it with a ruler looking at an invading army, but something wasn’t right with the way she smirked. With the way she seemed to revel in the pain of others just to appease her own desires. Even before this moment, you know, that Cersei Lannister was cruel. She wasn’t a ruler looking at an invading army. No, she was like wild fire waiting to erupt. To destroy everything, and everyone, in her path. For if she couldn’t have the throne, no one could.

Out of your peripheral vision you can see Daenerys and Tyrion standing near one another. You know that Daenerys was letting Tyrion lead this interaction, but you weren’t sure in the stability of the decision. You care for Tyrion, greatly, but you had seen how he reacted when around his family. No matter how much he may say he hates them, you know, he will never want to cause them harm. Which, in the grand scheme of things, when in the middle of war wasn’t the best vendetta. Especially when said family was the prime enemy in said war.

You know that no matter what Tyrion will try to reason with Cersei. Something that would not end well when taking in account the things Cersei has done in the past.

You shift your attention back towards Cersei when she moves. You could never understand what drove this woman to do what she has done. Was it all purely for her self preservation? Or was it something more? No matter the reason you were mainly concerned about the end result of this meeting.

You were mainly concerned for Missandei.

For without Missandei you were afraid that Daenerys would break. Your dragon had already lost so much. Viserion, Jorah, Rhaegal and the majority of her army. You didn’t want her to lose Missandei too. Nor did you want Grey Worm to lose his love.

The sound of the gate being opened drew your attention towards the man that steps out. Cersei’s hand if you remember what Tyrion told you correctly. A weasel of a man really, as slimy as he was greasy.

You watch as Tyrion moves from Daenerys’s side. His movements cautious as he approaches the man.

“My lord,” Qyburn says with an oily smile. That Tyrion doesn’t even bother to return. Instead he stands straighter his eyes flashing.

“Queen Daenerys demands Cersei’s unconditional surrender and the immediate release of Missandei of Naath.”

“Queen Cersei demands Daenerys’s unconditional surrender. If she refuses, Missandei of Naath will die here and now.”

At his words your heart drops.

No.

Not Missandei, not the sweetest woman that has ever lived. Who has never done anything malicious in her entire life. She didn’t deserve this. You couldn’t allow this to happen.

“Qyburn, you’re a rational man,” Tyrion says softly, trying desperately to appease to the man.

“Or so I flatter myself, my lord,” he responds and you can’t help the small shudder that works it’s way down your spine. However, you understand what Tyrion is trying to do. Play to your opponents arrogance and they may very well hang themselves for you.

Tyrion steps, slightly, towards Qyburn his eyes showing the seriousness of the situation. “We have a chance here, perhaps our last chance, to avoid carnage.”

You close your eyes briefly at Tyrion’s words. You know that if it comes down to it Cersei will do anything to keep the throne. Bloodshed wouldn’t matter to her. Why didn’t Tyrion understand that?

“Yes,” is the simple reply. A reply that causes your stomach to turn. How could someone be so cavalier about the prospect of unnecessary blood shed?

“Help me. I don’t want to see this city burn. I don’t want to hear the screams of children burning alive.”

The thought causes a chill to run down your spine.

“No, it is not a pleasant sound,” the weasel says, and you couldn’t help the small frown that appears at his words. How the hell would he know? All the answers that filter through your mind at the question causes your heart to lurch.

Tyrion clearly perplexed by the answer begins to speak once again. “I– I don’t want to hear it. Help me save this city.”

“My lord, I am only a mouthpiece for our queen,” Qyburn says, his eyes twinkling vindictively.

“_Your_ queen.”

Qyburn’s eyes narrow at that, but he speaks without anger within his tone. “Cersei is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You are her subject.”

You would rather die than be a subject underneath Cersei Lannister’s rule. Something, you were sure, the majority of her subjects had lived up to.

Tyrion, however, doesn’t back down. His voice coming out as sharp as valyrian steel. “Her reign is over. You understand this. Help her understand it.”

Instead of backing down like you were assuming Tyrion had hoped for, Qyburn simply smirks. It seems his bravado completely stemmed from the fact that Cersei had allowed hundreds of innocent people to die for her while she stayed in King’s Landing. A thought that causes your eyes to flash with anger.

“We understand nothing of the sort. Your queen’s last dragon is vulnerable. Your armies are battle-weary and depleted, while ours have been reinforced with the Golden Compan–”

Tyrion seemingly tired of listening to Qyburn’s obnoxious voice moves passed him. Something that causes not only you, but everyone to stiffen. Your eyes watched with anxiousness as Tyrion drew nearer to the wall. The Queen’s Guard already prepared to strike him down if Cersei commanded it.

_“Ready! Nock! Draw!”_

As Tyrion draws closer to the wall your eyes land on Missandei. You can see the resignation already starting to form in her brown eyes. Eyes that are always so hopeful are now filled with nothing but sadness. You couldn’t let Missandei’s light be taken from this world.

You couldn’t let Daenerys lose anyone else.

Your gaze lands on Qyburn and with a subtle motion you beckon him towards you. His eyes, filled with curiosity, stare into your own as he approaches. You see out of the corner of your eye that Daenerys was watching Tyrion with rapt attention. As was Grey Worm, so you could do what you’re planning without any interruption.

Once Qyburn stops in front of you, you begin to speak lowly. “If you let Missandei go I will take her place. Have your queen kill me. Killing me would have a much more profound effect on Daenerys than Missandei.”

The man simply stares at you with a quizzical gaze. “And why is that?”

“Because I’m her lover.”

You watch as his eyes widen slightly before a twisted smirk makes its way onto his face. He turns his head slightly towards Cersei and seems to catch the woman’s gaze with ease. You watch as green eyes meet yours and you simply stare into them. You know that you’re staring at your own executioner, but you were never one to back down.

Before you can react Qyburn grabs your arm and starts to pull you towards the city gates. Something that draws everyone’s attention towards you. You could hear Daenerys make a noise of outrage and sounds of the Unsullied shifting. You could, also, hear Drogon make a disgruntled noise. However, you do nothing to stop Qyburn from leading you to your certain death.

You watch as Tyrion turns towards you with horror written across his face. You can only muster a small smile but you know it doesn’t reach your eyes. You try to convey to him without words what you were doing and why you were doing it.

You hadn’t even realized you had slowed down until Qyburn pulls you forward sharply. Causing you to stumble and almost crash into the ground. You glare at the man but he simply smirks coldly at you.

Qyburn then turns to Cersei, who had been watching the scene with amusement, and speaks. “Your grace, it has come to my attention that there is another’s death that can hurt the dragon queen. More so than the girl you have now.”

Cersei raises an eyebrow. “I’m assuming it’s the girl you have now. Tell me, why would I trade the two?”

“Because this girl is the foreign queen’s lover,” Qyburn says with malicious glee in his voice. It causes your stomach to churn at the sound of it.

“And how do you know this?”

“Because the girl told me.”

You feel your breath catch at Qyburn’s words. You know that your reaction was caught by Cersei. Her eyes taking on a sinister edge. You want nothing more than to go to Daenerys. To be in your dragons arms once again, but you wouldn’t back down. Not when Missandei’s life was on the line.

You watch, with bated breath, as Cersei deliberated her response. Soon her green eyes met yours once again, and you knew her answer.

“Very well. Let the other one go and bring the lover to me.”

Relief rushes through your body as Missandei disappears from view. Only to reappear a few moments later with a few of the Queen’s Guard. You catch Missandei’s eyes as she passes you. You can tell that she wants to approach you, but a sharp tug of her chains keeps her from doing so. However, all you needed to see was in her eyes. You could see the gratefulness within her brown orbs, but you could also see her grief. Her pain at what was to come.

You just hoped that your own message was clear in your eyes. All you needed was her to take care of Daenerys once you were gone. As long as Daenerys survived you could die knowing the world was in good hands, and with Missandei alive you know that Daenerys won’t be consumed by her grief.

You say nothing as your led towards the platform. The winding staircase that will lead you to your demise. The echoes of your footfalls and clinking of armor is all you hear. Each sound reverberating back towards you. A hollow echo. Seemingly showing you how alone you, truly, were.

You have to squint when you finally reach your destination. The sun seemed to be even brighter up here and you couldn’t help but notice that you sweat seemed to still be lingering on your brow. Soon you’re in the spot that Missandei had stood in only moments before. Staring down at all the people you have come to adore.

You see Missandei wrapped in Grey Worm’s arms.

Tyrion is still relatively close to the wall but his stance has completely shifted. You can see the defeat written across his face.

Then, finally, you turn your gaze towards Daenerys. Her beautiful eyes were staring into your own. You could see the pain clearly shown in their violet depths. You could see her confusion at why you were doing this. You could see the tears that were already starting to form. Causing her eyes to shimmer like amethysts. You wanted nothing more than to be in her arms. To tuck your head underneath her chin with her singing a valyrian lullaby softly in your ear. You, however, know that you could never do that again. That you had sealed your fate the moment you saved Missandei.

You stiffen slightly when Cersei grips your forearm, and she simply smirks before saying. “If you have any last words, now is the time.”

You turn your gaze backs towards Dany’s and with a pounding heart you speak. Your voice echoing across the silent landscape. “Nyke’ll sagon waiting ondoso īlva lemon guēse, ñuha zaldrīzes.”

Your words were for Daenerys only and you refuse to let Cersei understand them. You square you shoulders when you hear the hiss of a blade being unsheathed. You stare out across the horizon and watch as the sunlight seems to cast a halo in the sky. Even though you were about to die you couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty in the world around you.

Even as the sword moves down towards your neck in a deadly arch. You couldn’t help but think back to all the things that led you to this moment. Every pit fall and triumph that led you right here.

You know that you wouldn’t change a thing.

Even when you feel pain as the sword cuts your neck. You wouldn’t change anything, you would always make the same choice over and over again.

For only one reason.

_“Because, I love you.”_


	4. Why Did You Have To Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her love never wavered or faltered, and neither did her grief. (Continuation of Because, I Love You.)

Her world was monochrome.

What was once filled with color was now nothing but black and white to her. Every color, every trace of happiness vanished the moment her love was taken from her.

The only thing she could remember vividly was red.

The red of Viserion and Rhaegal’s blood as they fell from the sky. Taken from her before she was able to say goodbye. Ripped away before she was able to hold them one last time.

The red that stained the snow underneath Jorah as he lay in her arms. The red that leaked from his mouth as he tried to breathe.

The red that hit the ground when her mate was taken from her. The red that seemed to stain everything it touched.

Westeros was nothing but red. It held no love for her or her people. It only took without care and when it was done with her she was useless. Everything she had gone through was all for naught. Every soul that perished under her command died in vain.

No one would remember them.

No one would sing songs of praise in their honor.

No one would care.

A thought that causes anger to flare throughout her being. Like a raging fire that refused to be put out. Her anger, her grief, was uncontrollable. The pain that lanced through her heart with every breath she took was only kindling.

The pain that carved a hole into her heart refused to leave. No matter how much she screamed. No matter how much she cried it wouldn’t disappear.

She knows it never will.

With every desolate beat of it she remembers what it cost for its continuation. She remembers every single moment that led up to this moment. When everything she wanted was within reach but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

How could she when she lost everything?

She longs for the simpler times back in Essos. Back when she could roll over and wrap her mate in her arms. Nuzzling into her hair to be surrounded by her scent.

Now she slept in a bed that was far too large for one person. Her side cold to the elements because she didn’t have her mate to wrap around.

She longs for the kisses underneath the moonlight of Meereen. For the gentle caress of lips against hers. Like nothing else but the two of you mattered. Like the outside world disappeared and the both of you were the only ones left.

Now she’s haunted by the phantom touch of her mates lips against hers. No longer being able to block out the world with a simple kiss, she’s completely alone.

She longs for the feeling of arms wrapped securely around her. The feeling of being protected and cherished. The feeling of absolute love and devotion. The warmth of knowing she was loved so irreversibly.

Now she only feels cold. Her arms were numb to the fact that she could never hold her mate again. Even now when she caught a whiff of your scent her hand would twitch unconsciously. Preparing itself to be in your embrace. To be held with a gentle hold. A hold that would never come.

She longs for the feeling of complete bliss as she flew through the air on Drogon. She longs to look over and see you on Viserion. She longs to see the laughter that creased your brow. She longs to hear Viserion’s playful trill as he glided through the air.

Now all she had was the memory of his cry as he fell. The sight of her mate crumbling at the news. The emptiness around her as she flew. No longer three, only one.

She longs for the sound of your laughter in the emptiness of Dragonstone. She longs to hear it bouncing off the stone walls. To fill the utter silence that has descended across its halls. She longs to join in like she always had because she could never not laugh when you did.

Now she was surrounded by silence. The halls echoing with sounds long passed.

She longs for the feeling of home. She longs to feel like she belongs. To see her family together once again, happy. To see her children flying through the air without any pain.

Now she was alone. Everything was gone and she would never see any of it again. She was alone in her misery. She knows that Missandei wanted to help but there was nothing she could do.

Not anymore.

Her wounds were too deep to ever be fixed. Her anger was too unstable.

There was nothing left of her to save.

Everything that mattered died the day her mate did.

So as she looks down at King’s Landing she could feel nothing but overwhelming emptiness. That soon gave way to her grief and anger. She could feel her control starting to fray as she stares down at everything _her_family had built.

Everything that King’s Landing stood for was the reason she had lost everything.

It didn’t deserve to be standing.

So without a second thought she nudges Drogon to take flight.

She was going to destroy everything that had destroyed her.

After all, a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.


End file.
